Now you know
by One-x-Three
Summary: Miku and luka are sick. Sick of people not knowing about their relationship. Time to change that. Negitoro Shoujo-ai One shot.


**Summary: **Miku and luka are sick. Sick of people not knowing about their relationship. Time to change that. Negitoro Shoujo-ai One shot.

**Authors note:** I actually write a lot but this is my first time publishing. Please all types of criticism are welcomed. I am continuing this currently but I might not post it unless it is requested by four or more people.

**Disclaimer:** Just check my profile

"Leave" Miku screamed at Len over the noise blasting out of her earphones. The diva was in a mood. Music her only salvation. Len shouted something at her that went unheard before he walked out of the room and closed the door. She got up and locked it behind him anyone worth being in her presence already had a key. Flopping onto her bed she started screaming into her pillow. The song blasting through her the headphones a heavy dubstep song. The bass tickled her ears as the headphones jumped up and down. She stopped screaming and flipped over to lay on her back. "off" she ordered the lights. They immediately dimmed and soon the room was filled with darkness. She closed her eyes pale white lids covering the bright teal orbs. Sleep came easy whenever Miku was in a good mood but she wasn't so she instead danced on the outskirts of consciousness sometimes hopping over the line before quickly retreating. Eventually she would grow tired and fall across the line leaving the tealette to a peaceful dreamless sleep. But she was being unwillingly resistant tonight. Eyes closed the eight minute long song played on repeat a further three times before the girl started to fall across the line of unconsciousness.

The pinkette woman rushed to her teal coloured Miata. The car was stylish without being too flashy and it was teal. The colour was her favourite long before she met Miku. Her face was filled with concern as she hurriedly spoke into the white iPhone with a teal case. A gift from Miku for her twentieth birthday. Miku had a pink one. On the right side of Luka's there was half a red heart and the word together in black cursive on the left side of Miku's there was the other half of the heart and forever in black cursive. Miku had paid way too much to get them custom made. "she locked the door, don't forget your key" the boyish voice on the other side of the phone spoke.

"I wont" she spoke pressing the unlock button on her keys the car beeped and the lights briefly flashed indicating it was unlocked. "what do you hear now Len? Any crying?" Luka sounded worried. Miku never got this angry unless something was up.

"screaming, a lot of muffled screaming"

"okay thanks Lenny, I will see you soon"

"bye Luka-Senpai" Len replied before hanging up. The pink haired woman jumped into her car and slammed the door closed. Twisted the keys and the engine purred to life. Her mind raced around wondering what could be upsetting the teal haired girl. Her favourite anime got cancelled? Maybe her favourite character got dropped? Neither seemed rage fit worthy. She didn't realise how fast she was going until the left she was supposed to take zoomed by. "shit" Luka cussed out loud in English slamming on the breaks and spinning her back wheels out to make the sharp 180 degree turn. Racing back she again slammed on the breaks to make a clean 90 degree turn. Rubber squealed against bitumen as she shot off down the long dirt road. A smirk of pride evident on her face. Slowing down she got her phone out and dialled Len's number. Ringing. Ringing. Ringing.

"I already opened the gate Luka-Senpai" Len sounded pretty smug with himself. "but watch out there is paparazzi everywhere, I had to get some of the door guards to stand out there as well"

"you're the best Lenny" Luka smiled at the boys initiative. He loved Miku like a sister, albeit less than Rin and Lily. He would do anything to make her happy again. Everyone in the Crypton Kingdom would. No one likes unhappy Miku.

"see you soon Luka-Chan" Rin's voice filtered through the speaker.

"yeah see you" Luka smiled pressing end. Gate opened no need to slow down now. "No kidding about the paparazzi" she mumbled as she overtook a camera van. "I'm going to need a new car now" Luka sighed as flashes went off behind her. She imagined the articles alongside the pictures of the backside of the teal Miata with the pink numberplate that read MEGURINE. She took another left leaving deep marks in the soft dirt road. Speeding away she was on the home stretch. Paparazzi flooded the gates, flashes going off everywhere. She slowed her car to a crawl as she approached the gates the guards obstructing the road moved out of her way before quickly shutting the gates behind her. Even though she was stopped outside the giant mansion flashes still went off. "to wave or not to wave, that is the question" she mumbled in English her hand resting on the door handle. "I'm not even dressed to be seen" she whined to herself looking down at her faded teal night shirt and faded pink mini shorts. Grabbing her phone and keys she opened the door stepping out and eruption of flashes and shutters clicking sounded out. The front door wasn't too far from the gate so they all could get great HD pictures of her in her sleeping clothes. 'smile idiot' she thought putting on a cheesy grin and giving a small wave. Locking her car she noticed the hand she used to wave was the one with her phone case on full display. 'great, crystal clear pictures of that one' she shouted in her head as she walked up the few steps to the doors. Before she could lay a finger on the buzzer Len opened the door enveloping her in a hug. "Hey Len-kun" Luka smiled lifting him up and spinning in a neat circle.

"you know the teal car and shirt don't help with the whole keeping the relationship a secret thing" Len replied a huge grin on his face.

"don't judge me, teal and pink look great together and maybe I don't want to keep it a secret anymore" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"sure whatever you say" Len grinned walking back into the house. Luka followed and closed the giant wooden door behind her.

"I'm glad they don't know where I live" she laughed a little.

"I'm pretty sure they thought you still lived here" Len replied walking towards Miku's room

"I should move back, but then I like driving here"

"you will kill yourself one day the way you drive" Meiko said as she popped her head out of her room. "Hi, I thought I heard your beautiful voice"

"Mei-Chan" Luka squealed running up to the girl and giving her a hug.

"you squeal like a girl" Len sighed leaning against the wall.

"I am a girl baka" Luka replied letting go of Meiko.

"a little girl"

"whatever" Luka laughed ruffling his hair. "I guess I will see you two later then" She smiled before making her way to Miku's room. Grabbing her car keys she flicked through and found Miku's door key. Put it in the lock and twisted. The lock clicked and the door opened. The room was really hot compared to the air-conditioned hallway so the first thing Luka did after she locked the door behind herself was turn the air conditioner on. She smiled at the sleeping girl. The song blasting through her headphones was the same one she herself listened to when she was upset. "I have some plans tonight so I guess its time to wake up" she thought out loud knowing the girl couldn't hear. "Miku, sweetheart" she cooed when she took the headphone jack out of Miku's phone. "time to wake up" she pulled the headphones off of the girls head. Nothing. "Don't make me make you hurt me Miku" Luka whined. Luka knew of one way to wake the tealette. Unusual contact. Miku had revealed the secret in their first month of dating and Luka learned the hard way that this wasn't the way to wake her up. Giving a dry overdramatized sob Luka got on the bed and sat down onto Miku's hips straddling her. Covering her face with her forearms Luka waited for the impact. A sharp pain shot through Lukas chest and she fell back onto the ground clutching at the hurt area. "Fuck" she screamed in English as she did for most of her insults and cussing. "fucking hell" tears welled up in her eyes.

"Luka I'm so sorry, you know not to wake me up like that" A now very much awake Miku yelled back.

"you didn't have to punch me in the boobs" Luka calmed her voice a bit and wiped away her tears. Lucky it was dark in the room so Miku couldn't see her crying.

"I'm so sorry" Miku was up and out of bed "on" she ordered the lights. They slowly turned on so the girls eyes eyes could adjust to the brightness. "How did you get here there is paparazzi everywhere, you're going to need a new car" Miku fretted

"I don't care, that's one of the reasons I'm here" Luka replied standing up and enveloping Miku in a giant hug.

"what do you mean?" Miku asked once she let go.

"I'm sick of hiding our relationship, plain and simple. It has been two years" Miku got up on her tiptoes to meet Lukas lips

"I couldn't have said it better" she smiled a small smile "but how?"

"grab your phone and follow what I tell you to okay"

"okay" Miku agreed excitedly grabbing her Iphone off of the bed. Intertwining her fingers with Luka they walked out of the room and down the hallway eventually coming to the giant wooden doors.

"ready sweetie? When we go out give a small wave with your phone in your hand"

"got it, sounds simple" Miku smiled

"that's because it is darling" Luka teased ruffling the tealette's hair a little. "lets go" Luka took in a deep breath and opened he doors. Squeezing Miku's hand she walked out pulling the smaller girl along behind her.

"say cheese" Miku whispered. Smiling and giving a wave in synch with Luka.

"now for the finale" Luka turned to Miku and giggled a little picking her up in a hug before placing her back down and gently resting her hands on the small of the younger stars back. Miku knew what to do as she draped her arms around the older stars neck and again reached up to give her a deep kiss. Only breaking apart to get air. The flashes that were going off before intensified the front yard now lit up in a constant led light. "I love you Miku" Luka said breathlessly cupping the tealette's face in her hands before she placed another kiss on her lips "more than anything"

"as I do you Luka" Miku's heart bust into a fit of frenzied beating. "more than life itself." Luka unwillingly pulled away and turned back to the cameras. Giving one last wave she walked down the steps and unlocked her car. Getting in she relaxed into the seat a weight lifted off of her shoulders. As Miku watched the car reverse a little then do a sharp turn before shooting through the opened gates Miku chuckled reminding herself never to get in a car with Luka driving.


End file.
